1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and a method of manufacturing a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat panel displays such as organic electroluminescence (EL) display devices include a display panel in which a thin film transistor (TFT), an organic light-emitting diode (OLED), or the like is formed on a substrate.
In JP 2014-110132A, a configuration is disclosed in which an organic light emitting diode having a lower electrode layer, an organic layer, and an upper electrode layer on the upper side of an underlying structure layer such as a substrate or a film thickness adjusting layer and a bank disposed on the lateral side of the organic light emitting diode are included.